Deep Jungle
In the Tarzan franchise, the jungle is the home of Tarzan, his wife Jane, and his mother Kala. It is also the habitation of Tantor and Terk and the other elephants and gorillas, as well as other creatures, such as baboons, crocodiles, and leopards. Tarzan was abandoned in the jungle as a baby and raised by Kala and Kerchak's gorilla family, with Terk becoming Tarzan's closest friend and Tarzan becoming one with many of the jungle's natives. When Tarzan grew up, he met another human in the jungle named Jane Porter, who became his love interest and eventual wife. He also had to contend with two foes: Sabor, a leopard who killed Tarzan's biological parents when he was an infant, and Clayton, a poacher who intended to kill Tarzan and his gorilla family. Outraged at the intrusion, the jungle bands her inhabitants together with Tarzan and his human allies, who expel Clayton's goons from the jungle. Though Clayton is killed when he is hanged by a vine, the jungle loses Kerchak when he is shot and brings a rainstorm to show its sadness at his passing Animals and Dinosaurs of Deep Jungle * Mountain Gorilla (Gorilla beringei beringei) * African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) * African Leopard (Panthera pardus pardus) * Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) * Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) * Senegal Bushbaby/Galago (Galago senegalensis) * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Eastern Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis michaeli) * Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) * Botswana Long-Eared Bat (Laephotis botswanae) * Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus albojubatus) * Wood Mouse (Apodemus sylvaticus) * Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) * Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) * Southern White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum simum) * Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchii) * Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudoracas thomsoni) * Vervet Monkey (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * African Civet (Civettictis civetta) * Western/Lowland Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus eurycerus) * Golden Monkey (Ceropithecus kandti) * Gelada baboon (Theropithecus gelada) * African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) * African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) * White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) * African Skimmer (Rynchops flavirostris) * Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) * Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) * Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) * Yellow-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus africanus) * African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) * Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppelli) * Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) * Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco)* * Blue & Yellow Macaw (Ara ararauna)* * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao)* * A''egyptosaurus baharijensis'' * Nigersaurus taqueti * Giraffatitan brancai * Paralititan stromeri * Deltadromeus agilis * Carcharodontosaurus saharicu * Spinosaurus aegypticus * Ouranosaurus nigeriensis * Iguanodon bernissartensis * S''uchomimus tenerensis'' * Kentrosaurus aethiopicus * Rugops primus * African Foam-Nest Tree Frog (Chiromantis rufescens) * Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) * Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) * Sarcosuchus imperator * Eastern Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus africanus) * Green Tree Python (Morelia viridiInvertebratess)* * Cuban Knight Anole (Anolis equestris)* * Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) * African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) * Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) * Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas)* * Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * African Bee (Apis'' mellifera'' scutullata) Gallery DEEP JUNGLE Animal and Dinosaurs Category:Locations Category:Animals Category:Dinosaur Category:Pride Lands